The Rewound Saga: Twilight
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: OC/Alice Rosalie/Bella. Rated M for sex, violence, strong language.
1. Vampires,Bella and I Part 1

The Rewound Saga: Twilight

OC/Alice Rosalie/Bella. Rated M for sex, violence, strong language.

Vampires,Bella and I

It was late one afternoon when my father Charlie Swan Chief of Police picked me up from the airport in the state of Washington which was constantly raining not much was said between us on the drive back which was surprising considering that Charlie and I were very close but I guess after my parents divorce things changed.

"Bella's at home waiting for us" Charlie's voice broke the silence making me jump slightly

"Thanks" I replied and silence returned and it remained until we pulled up beside a medium sized house where outside a black Aston Martin Vanquish V12 gleaming chrome wheels and a scarlet trim was waiting for and I assumed it was for me so I turned to my father and asked

"Who'se car is this for?"

"It's a homecoming gift from me to you " Charlie said

"Sweet this is gonna be awesome" I said and stuck out my hand which he shook

"Dad ?" a young girl's voice called from the front door

"Bella?" I asked

"Evan?" she replied equally surprised

"Hey sis" I began to say but was cut off as she ran towards me only to stumble I moved forwards and just caught her just before she hit the ground, the brunette blushed in embarassment

"Not how I planned on meeting my brother whom I haven't seen in four years" Bella said and I smiled

"Better like this than at the I.C.U" I replied drily Bella chuckled and nodded her head

"Anyway it's good to see you again brother" she said and walked back inside the house I followed her upstairs to my bedroom which was the same way I left it black carpet half of my room painted black and the other half blood-red my stereo was in the car along with my extensive collection ofmusic including and not limited to Avenged Sevenfold, Aerosmith, The Beatles, Guns'N'Roses, Godsmack, Bullet for My Valentine, Green Day, Linkin Park, Fort Minor, Queen, Pink Floyd, Stone Sour, Slipknot, Scar the Martyr, Limp Bizkit, Silent Descent, Sting, The Police, Evanescence,Breaking Benjamin, Revelation Theory, Twisted Sister, Black Sabbath, Fozzy, Thirty Seconds to Mars, The Parlotones, Eminem, Hollywood Undead, Deuce, My Chemical Romance , Coldplay and many more too many for me to all name.

The next day Bella and I drove to Forks High School we arrived a little early and as we watched the rest of the school population arrive many of them staring at Bella and I, a blonde cheerleader walked towards me

"Hi" she began to say

"Not intersted" I replied

"But I-"

"Not interested"I repeated "besides you are not my type"

She stood there gobsmacked as Iwalked away my black floor length coat flapping in the breeze I never saw the malicious smirk that she wore on her face.

I was halfway to the administrator's office when a red BMW M3 convertible sped past and pulled in to theparking slot beside my car I paused then turned aound a heaed back towards them and as I walked past the passenger side I grinned then leaned down

"Hello my name is Swan, Evan Swan and I would like to take you to the prom"

The raven haired girl blinked her golden eyes in surprise she opened her mouth then closed it then opened it again

"Hello Evan my name is Alice Cullen and I would love to go to the prom with you"

The entire schoolwatched with bated breath then looked at me in shock

"What?"


	2. Vampires,Bella and I Part 2

Vampires,Bella and I Part 2

_I knew it _Jessica thought _he's only interested in the Cullen freaks and so is his sister apparently_.

Meanwhile I was chatting to Alice about things we like and if we had anything in common

"So Alice who is your favourite band ?" I asked

"It's Evanescence" she replied a smile on her face

"Really" I said "that's one of my many favourites"

"Oh yeah who else do you like?" Alice asked

"You really want to know what other bands I like" I said surprised

"Well yeah" Alice said " apart from you nobody has said more than two words to me or my sister"

"I wonder why" muttered Mike Newton next thing he knew I punched him clean in the face and heard a crunch as his nose broke blood started pouring out.

Alice and Rosalie stiffened slightly but I did not see that because I was to busy defending my new friends

"If you ever disrespect these people again I will kill you" I growled low enough for the now terrified teen to hear me and incidentally Alice and Rose also heard what I said both smirked slightly and glaced at each other both knowing what the other was thinking

_He's a keeper for sure._

Later that day as I walked towards the cafeteria I heard faint sobbing and me being the sensitive person I am I went to investigate

"Hello" I called softly as I moved closer

"Leave me alone" she cried

"Not until I know what happened" I replied sitting down beside her realising only too late that it was Jessica that kniving bitch who got jealous of the fact that she's not my type and Alice is, but as she was about to kiss me the door burst open and in stormed Alice her golden eyes ablaze with fury

" .MINE" she screamed unaware of the implications of what was said and as the little helion moved to hit the dumb blonde I stepped in front

"Calm down Alice" I said

"No" came the petulant reply which I found cute and also amusing "not until the bitch leaves" I turned back to Jessica who was watching her eyes wide in shock

"Fuckoff or I'll let Alice at you which would be a good idea in the short-term but not in the long term"

"This isn't over"

"Yes it is" Bella said Rose beside her the pair were pissed off and Jessica realised that maybe messing with the Swans and Cullens would be detrimental to her psychical well being so being the bitch she is she ran off.

"Now would you like to tell me what you meant by what you just said"

"Walk with me?" Alice asked jerking her head towards the forest.

The four of us left the school and headed away from nosy people I was a bit amused by Alice's impatient walk eventually she and Rose got exasperated so they pulled Bella and I onto their backs and sped up the mountain and out of the cloud bank I grinned broadly at the speed at which we were going my exhiliration of that soon to wonder as both Rose and Alice took off their jackets and moved to a patch of sunlight just ahead of us I heard Bella's mouth open and at some point because I know for a fact that mine was and my appropiate response was

"Holy cow you're gorgeous"

Bella nodded her head at my assessment of them

"Yeah I agree with you Evan"

The two vampires looked at us like we had lost our minds which in my case was probably true

"You really think that because you believe the stories and the bullshit we use to hide within society" Alice growled

"Who the fuck cares?" Bella snapped and I cracked up laughing my sister, Alice and Rose looked at me and after awhile I sobered up

" She's right you know" I added looking at them "I don't care if you have enhanced speed and superior strength and able to see the future or in the case of the ice queen over here the ability to be exsquisitely beautiful"

Alice and Rose both looked surprised by our responses

"And we don't care that you're vampires" Bella and I said together.

"How did you know?" Alice asked

"Well a few nights ago I thought I saw you looking at me while I slept but as I was half asleep it may have been the trick of the light"

"The same happened to me also" Bella said walking towards them Rose backed away Bella follwed her and the two of them dissapeared into the distance I smiled down at Alice who was biting her lip in a very cute way

"So um what do you want to do now?"

"I'd very much like to kiss you if that's ok"

She nodded and moved forwards towards me I did the same and I swear the world would be ablaze and I wouldn't have noticed anything.

Later that day Alice and I were at her house watching Star Trek Into Darkness because I could not believe she had not seen it

Both of us had draped a black comforter over ourselves and I was very comfortable what with Alice being my personal air conditioner she would keep us both at an even temperature, I yawned and Alice chuckled

"Are you tired?"

I nodded "a little bit but not enough to make me want to sleep just yet"

"I don't think you'll last that much longer" Alice replied amusedly

"How do you even know what I'm going to do?" I asked.

The raven haired pixie hesitated before answering me

"Well I can see the future-"

"I bet you saw me and my sister coming" I interrupted,

She smiled slightly then continued

"but only when they've decided what they going to do"

"So me asking you to the prom you never saw happening "

Alice shrugged her shoulders

"No I didn't and it kinda surprised me"

"Ah-ha so the trick to keeping you on your feet is to be spontaneous" I said to her

"That would do it" Alice replied a little uncertain and she tried to 'see' what I was planning

"Uh-uh baby doesn't work like that so for now I am not gonna tell you what I have planned for us but what Iwill say is that you need a tent and I'm not talking about the one in my pants"

Alice stared at my blatant innuendo

"Are you-"

"Yes I am"I replied with a straight face

Alice smiled "well then let me take care of that for you" and she went down me

**Lemons **

I groaned as she began to suck me off

"If you think that this is going to get me to tell you what I have planned for the two of us and maybe Rose then- oh god"I moaned as Alice started to hum around my shaft

"Fuck Alice" I said as I felt my balls tighten "I'm gonna cum"

She increased her speed and as I go closer I started seeing stars then the vampire squeezed my balls and I exploded down her throat

"Mmm tasty" she purred and licked her lips her eyes a darker shade ofgold and I swear I saw her fangs glinting at me


	3. Movies,Music and Kicking Ass

Movies,Music and Kicking Ass

When we arrived at school on Monday morning I wrapped my arm around her shoulders a massive grin on my face Bella and Rose were also there both giving us death glares which I ignored purely because i knew they didn't mean it however the rest of the population wore expressions of surprise but the only two who really disliked my new relationship with Alice was Jessica but she wasn't the only one who felt that what Bella was doing is wrong Mike Newton has gotten obsessive with my sister and eventually I had enough so I grabbed the Newton kid and dragged him off somewhere that no teacher could hear us Alice also had it up to here with Jessica's obsessive need to seperate us

"You leave me and my sister alone alright we are not intrested in you we never have and never will in fact I wouldn't date Jessica if she was the last person on the face of the earth and even then I still wouldn't date her"

Mike looked at Bella and Rose with a little bit of fear and then he looked at me he practically shat himself he got up and ran away Jessica however was far too stupid to listen and whether it was bravado or foolishness she slapped Alice hard enough or would have been had she been a human the only damage was Jessica shattering every bone in her hand when she slapped my girlfriend I wanted to hit back and I would've done had Alice not been there to hold me back, the blonde bitch looked at us with absolute loathing and maybe some fear

"This isn't over Swan" she spat venomously and ran off clutching her shattered hand I was about to speak but then decided it wasn't worth it Alice zoned out for a second and had a vision of what the two kids were planning on doing then she snarled angrily I grabbed her phone and dialled Rose's number

"Alice?" the blonde's voice asked

"Um no it's Evan"

"What happened?"

"Alice had a vision of what Jessica and Mike Newton were planning to do and judging by her reaction it doesn't end well for us"

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"I mean Bella and I" I clarified to her then immediately held the phone away from my ear as Rose started screaming expletives some of which I had never heard of Alice held out her hand and took the phone from me

"Look let's go back to our place and tell our parents what happened and then we'll take it from there " she said calmly

"Ok, fine" Rose said and ended the call.

Back at Alice's house I was telling Carlisle and Esme what's been going on and as Alice was about to speak the phone rang so Carlisle got up and answered it soon returning

"Kids that was the headmaster we are requested at the school today and Charlie will be there as well"

"Oh boy" I groaned "I am not looking forward to this meeting"

"Don't worry babe" Alice replied "I will forsee anything they decide, then we'll take it from there."

In the pricipal's office I sat with Alice to the right of me with Bella and Rose beside us Carlisle and Esme sat beside Charlie who wore an expression of confusion and curiousity then in walked Jessica who wore a smirkand an expression of self satisfaction , her parents Mark and Alicia her parents then started to accuse me of leading on their daughter Mark then got up and advanced on Alice with a dangerous glint in his eye and as she realised what was about to happen she jerked backwards I then got up and kicked him the crotch and like any male he fell to the ground wheezing

"Officer arrest him for assault" Alicia screeched Jessica paled when she realised her plan of getting me kicked out of school wasn't going the way she wanted it and in a desperate act she turned on the tears and blubbed

"H-he tried to r-rape me"

"What?" Charlie thundered glaring at me I was unfazed by it and glared right back at him

"It's all lies" Bella said glaring at her father "Evan heard the fucking bitch crying and was only trying to help when the slut tried jumping him in the bathroom"

"I would've suceeded if it hadn't been for you and the Cullen freak" Jessica spat viciously

Principal Hurt sighed then spoke

"Miss Stanley you are hereby kicked off the cheerleading squad and are suspended from all extra-curricular activities including the prom"

"You can't do that" Jessica wailed

"I just did" he replied "now leave my office or I'll expel you right now"

He then turned to the Newtons

"Now what can I help you with?"

"Um nothing, I am sorry to have wasted your time" Mike said before he scrambled from the office his parents glared at me and I growled

"What you got a problem with me then let's have it out"

"When my son asked Bella to go out with him he-"

"Evan"I snarled

"What?"

"My name is Evan" I said glaring daggers at Mike's mother who scowled at me

"Evan broke my son's nose when all Mike did was ask the dyke out"

I stood up and walked over to the fucking bitch and spoke in an ice cold voice

"If you ever use that word again I will end you."

"You may want to rephrase that babe" Alice suggested blandly while buffing her nails on her shirt

"Ah yes what I meant was I hate racists and if your punk kid carries on with trying to get my sister to go out with him I will keep kicking his ass"

Mike glared at me with absolute loathing and I glared right back at him until he blinked at looked away.

"Chief I want you to arrest him for threatning my wife and my son" Kyle said

"No" Charlie replied "my son is not at fault here your kid is, I have seen the way Mike looks at my daughter so I'm proud of Evan for breaking his nose "

Back at my house that night I was on the phone to my girlfriend when a soft thud caused me to jump in surprise

"Hey honey" Alice chirped I stared at her like she was out of her mind

"Jeez give me a freakin' heart attack will ya?" I said my heart wanting to leap out of my chest Alice paused and waited for me to calm myself down when I had she danced her way across the room and lay down beside me I wrapped my arms around her waist and place my head on her shoulder soon falling asleep to the sound of her voice as she sang.

In the morning I awoke to see Alice sitting at the desk her eyes alight in amusement

"Morning sweetheart" she said and I groaned audibly

"Five more minutes and I'll be vaguely human" I rolled over pulling the covers back over my head only a split second later I sat up

"Did you leave last night?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

"I did" Alice replied

"And you never woke me to say that you were" I pouted giving her my best kitten eyes

"You were fast asleep and I didn'twant to disturb you"

I blinked and I swear I heard Bella laughing next door

Alice was staring at my chiselled torso and as I leaned downto pick up my shirt I popped my bicep and she quickly looked away and I smirked down at her

"Do you like what you see baby?"

"I uh wasn't um" Alice stammered then pouted at me

I refused to look at her while she did that because I knew I would end up kissing her and in my haste to resist puppy-eyes I stumbled backwards and fell on my ass and Alice laughed at me before pulling me up

"I need to leave as Charlie will call you in about thirty seconds"

"See you shortly" I replied

"Evan" Charlie called up the stairs to me

"Yeah"

Are you up?"

"I am now"

After I had finished getting dressed I went downstairs thinking about my fuure and that I wanted to become a vampire so I could live forever with my heart and soul

Alice was outside when she was taken by surprise as two visions hit her

_In the vision concerning her boyfriend and his sister both of them were pale skinned and golden eyed Evan however was gifted by being able to control the elements as well as being his own shield Bella was also a shield and able to project it from herself,on Rose's hand there was a ring which means she married Bella Alice turned head and looked down at my hands and saw a ring there which means that he and I also got married_

"Holy shit" Alice said as the vision faded she then walked to the front door and rang the bell.

I was about to make myself some breakfastwhen I heard the bell buzz I smiled slightly knowing who it was

"Hey Alice" I said then paused as I realised something was wrong

"What happened?"

"It's nothing" Alice replied not looking me in the eye.

I frowned slightly "it's not nothing so you must have seen something for you to act this way."

Alice paused before she replied then she asked "When were you going to tell me that you want to become a vampire and thatwe get married as does Bella and Rose."

I sat down when she told me then I tried to speak but found I couldn't eventually I cleared my throat and spoke

"Well it's true I want to be turned into one of your kind because I can Not and will Not live a day without you by my side"

"No Iwon't let you throw away your mortality like this" Alice said

"In case you've forgotten it's my life to what I want with and I would rather live forever with you than spend a moment of my life without you and this wasn't a snap decision I spent alot of time thinking about the pros and cons of it"

She paused then said "fine but only when you're eighteen and not a day after if you are serious about this then you'd marry me"

I thought about that then replied "I'll do what you ask so long as you and Rose turn Bella and I"

"What ?"


End file.
